The overall goal of the PKD Biomaterials Research Core is to establish and maintain a repository for human and animal biological materials for.investigators within the Kansas PKD Center. The core will provide resources and expertise for the development of high quality research materials, including primary cultures of epithelial cells, histological specimens, DNA, RNA and cell proteins from ADPKD, ARPKD and normal human kidney tissues. The core will also establish and maintain immortalized cell lines from mice with unique PKD gene mutations. The strength of the core is that it will provide a central laboratory with dedicated research staff experienced in 1) the procurement the human tissues and trained on the proper handling of the human biological samples, 2) methods of aseptic collection of cystic and non-cystic tissue and cyst fluid, 3) histological preparation 4) protein, RNA and DNA extraction, 5) animal husbandry, timed breeding and animal genotyping, and 6) preparation of cell lines from specific cell types for PKD mice. The specific aims of the Core are: Aim 1: Establish and maintain a human PKD biomaterial repository. Aim 2: Generate and maintain conditionally immortalized renal epithelial cell cultures from animals with unique gene defects that cause PKD. Aim 3: Provide technical support and training for in vitro methods for the investigation of the PKD cellular phenotype. The Core will provide unique PKD biomaterials to members of the Kansas PKD Center and to collaborators at the Kansas University Medical Center and other universities.